


“You’re my best friend. We can’t just *say* goodbye. I want to show you how much I’ll miss you”

by Forest_Firefly



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forest_Firefly/pseuds/Forest_Firefly
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio/comments/gtec6b/f4m_script_offer_youre_my_best_friend_we_cant/Have a great day <33





	“You’re my best friend. We can’t just *say* goodbye. I want to show you how much I’ll miss you”

**[F4M] [Script Offer] “You’re my best friend. We can’t just *say* goodbye. I want to show you how much I’ll miss you” [Slow burn] [Passionate] [Falling in love] [Friends to lovers] [Kissing] [L-Bombs] [Fingering] [Handjob] [Blowjob] [Deepthroat] [Riding you] [Pinning her down] [Creampie]**

**Performers’ Summary** : _Your childhood best friend is leaving for England in the morning to begin a new life at Oxford. Though you knew his departure was coming soon, now that the day is here, you can’t believe it. You’re helping him pack on the day before his flight. The two of you get very sentimental and nostalgic. One thing leads to another, and eventually you two have a *very* passionate night._

**Key:**   
**(Parentheses) = Guidance for attitudes/emotions**   
**[Brackets] = Actions and sound effects.**

**Feel free to add/remove lines as you wish!**

**Everyone in this script is 18 years or older**

**\---------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT STARTS HERE** :

(Tone: You’re sad that he’s leaving, but you’re still joking around to avoid the tears.)

Okay, I think that was the last bag. Phew. We did a good job.

[Sigh] I can’t believe this is it. It blows my mind how this could even happen.

Yeah, yeah, I know you’re not dying [giggle]. But you get what I mean. You’re not gonna be as present in my life anymore, and that’s . . . that’s gonna be tough.

I guess it’s just that, you feel like your childhood friends are going to be around forever. But then they don’t. And then this happens. And it feels shitty.

Even after hanging out for all these years, it feels like we weren’t given enough time. And now I just want to spend as much time with you as possible before you go.

When does your flight leave tomorrow?

4? In the morning? (Playful) Oh, never mind. I don’t want to wake up that early, not even for you. [giggle]

See? Who else do I have to joke around with after you’re gone?

David? No, he’s not as roastable as you [giggle].

No, not Liz either. She’s too sensitive. Don’t get me wrong. I love her and all, but I can’t give my girl friends as much shit as my guy friends.

. . . And I can’t give my guy friends as much shit as I give you [giggle].

(Playful) I mean, you make it pretty easy. Just look at you. Your hair's a mess and your socks don’t even match, which I totally don’t get because you have a full-length mirror right there literally five feet from your bed [giggle].

Oh, c’mon. You know I’m just teasing you. What? Now that you’re going to Oxford, you no longer have a sense of humor?

Oh, right. People at Oxford don’t have a sense of humor. I totally forgot. [giggle]

But hey, if they’re going to strip you of your funny bone over there, you had better come back with a hot accent to compensate . . . if you do come back.

[Sigh] Fuck, I really am going to miss you.

Oh no, I’m not going to cry. Not in front of you [giggle]. I’ve cried like a million times in front of you since Kindergarten. We don’t need to make it a-million-and-one.

[Sniffle] Fuck, I can’t help it. I’m gonna to miss you so much. [Tearing up]

What are you just standing there for, you dork? I’m crying. Hug me. God, you’re supposed to know the drill by now [giggle, sniffle].

[You two hug]

That’s better. [Pause for a bit] No, don’t let go. Stay like this. (Softer) I don’t want to let you go.

I hate that I won’t get to be in your arms like this after today. I’m gonna miss you so much.

[giggle] Shut up. I’m not a broken record. You’re a broken record. [sniffle]

[A short pause]

Aww look at us in the mirror.

(Jokingly) I have such a cute crying face [giggle].

Hey, you don’t get to let go just yet. You said your flight doesn’t leave until 4am. That means I’m not letting go of you until 4am.

Yeah, I guess I’ll just have to hug you through the TSA too.

[Sigh] We do look cute together in the mirror though.

Have you ever wondered why we haven’t slept together yet?

[Giggle] Don’t get weirded out. It was just a question. And it’s not that strange to ask. I mean, all throughout school and college and adulthood, and we’ve never even kissed.

Okay, “Romeo and Juliet” doesn’t count. That was a stage kiss, and it was middle-school. And middle-school shouldn’t count for anything. Ever. [giggle]

(Playful) Have you gotten better at kissing since then? It’s been over a decade. I would hope that you learned something beyond Shakespeare while we were in college.

(Still messing with him) Nah, I don’t think you’ve actually gotten better. You’re all bark and no bite.

You actually have? Really? (Slightly hesitant) Well . . . then show me.

[You two share a kiss]

(Slightly awkward) Oh, wow. That was… That was… [Clear your throat] You really did learn something. You learned really well.

(Relieving the tension) You like my lip-gloss? Thanks. It’s rose-flavored.

Yeah, appropriate, I know.

Don’t worry, by any other name it would taste just as sweet. [giggle]

(Gaining confidence) Here, I’ll show you how it tastes again.

[You share another kiss. This one longer than the last]

Oh yeah. That was definitely better than the stage-kiss. [Kiss]

[You continue kissing a bit more.]

Take me to your bed.

[More kissing and a bit of moaning. You both eventually lay on the bed]

Fuck, why’d you have to go? [Kiss] Why do you have to leave me? [Kiss] It’s so unfair. [Kiss]

Sorry, am I ruining this? I don’t want my sentiment to get in the way of this moment.

No, no, of course I want to do this with you. I want nothing more. I guess it’s just that I’m getting a little lost inside my own head right now.

You’re leaving, and I feel like I’m going to be alone. But that’s not the worst part. [Sigh] The worst part is *knowing* that I’m about to be alone. Right now. Knowing that the pain of losing you is coming. That’s the worst part. [sniffle]

Can you… can you just hold me? Hold me here and never let go.

[A few moments pass. We hear you breathing slightly. Calming down.]

I’m scared that I’m going to forget about you. That you’ll just be someone I used to know. That in a few years, all the times we laughed and cried together will amount to nothing but a vague memory.

And what’s worse is that if I sleep with you, it’ll just make it harder for me to let you go.

[A deep breath, and then you say . . .]

But then there’s a part of me that doesn’t care. A part of me that’s fighting my stupid little trepidations. A part of me that just wants you. Right here. Right now . . . And I think that side is winning.

[You kiss him again, passionately]

Help me not forget. [Kiss] To not forget your touch [Kiss], your scent, [kiss], your taste.

(In his ear) Give me a night I’ll remember for the rest of my life.

[You two kiss again, longer this time. You only pull away to say . . . ]

I--- I love you.

You love me too? Really? Then shut up and kiss me some more.

[You two continue kissing]

Touch me. I want to feel your touch as much as I can before---[kiss]---before… you know.

Just feel my---[moan]. Oh fuck, right there.

[More moaning and kissing]

Oh, I’m so fucking wet right now.. [Moan] Just rub me right---[moan]---right there.

[You moan quietly, enjoying the moment.]

Just like that. [Moan] Go slow. I want to savor this moment.

[You continue moaning]

Wow, you must have---[moan]---you must’ve learned more than just kissing in college [giggle].

[You’re getting wetter. You don’t stop moaning]

Don’t stop. Don’t stop. Just like that.

[You lay back, moaning, enjoying his fingers, until you manage to squeak out . . . ]

(Whimpering) Take my clothes off. [Moan] Hurry.

Take yours off too. I want to see all of you.

[Sfx: Clothes hit the floor]

God, you’re gorgeous. How is my best friend so gorgeous? Your face, your body . . .

Oh and your cock is perfect.

Can I . . . ?

You know, can I stroke it? I want to feel you.

Here, lay down. Look at me. [You start stroking him]

Look at me and see how much I love feeling your cock.

Mmm, I want to make you feel as good as you just made me feel.

[You continue stroking him]

Your cock is so warm. [Moan] And it’s getting harder in my hands [giggle]

[While stroking] I love that I can make you feel good. That I get to do *this* to you.

Mmm, moan for me. Let me know I’m doing my job.

[You continue stroking him for a bit, and then we hear . . .]

God, I love you so much. [More stroking]

Oh, you’ve got a bit of precum down there. [giggle] Here, I’ll get it.

[You start sucking his cock a bit]

All clean. But we’d better be sure that your cock stays clean [giggle]. I think we should keep it in my mouth for awhile. You know, just in case more comes out.

You don’t mind, do you?

Great. Then let me just . . .

[You continue sucking his cock some more. Slowly at first]

I think I’m making it smell a bit like roses down here [giggle]. [Sucking noises] But you taste even sweeter.

[You continue sucking at a bit of a faster pace this time.]

You know, if you don’t leave tomorrow, I can suck your cock like this every day.

[Some sucking noises]

[Giggle] I’m just messing with you. But I do love sucking your cock.

[More sucking noises. It’s getting slightly wetter and sloppier]

No, no. It’s not that I just love sucking cock in general. Well . . . I do. But that’s not what I mean.

[You continue sucking, and now moaning a bit too]

What I mean is that I love sucking *your* cock. My best friend’s cock. Specifically.

[The blowjob is wetter and sloppier than ever. You then say:]

I don’t know why. All I know is that I love doing this to you. [Sucking noises] Making you twitch. [Sucking noises] Making you moan. [Sucking noises] Making you squirm [giggle] Just like that.

[A longer interlude of sucking]

You’re fucking perfect, and you make me feel so sexy. [Sucking noises] And when I feel sexy, I become a lot more passionate. Like this:

[You deepthroat him. It lasts a long time. We hear your head bobbing up and down]

I know you love it when your cock just tickles the back of my throat. [Sucking noises] When my lips are at the base of your cock. [Sucking noises]

Every suck just makes me want more. [Sucking noises] Much more. [You start moaning and sucking]

[You continue deepthroating him, wet and sloppy, until you say…]

Fuck, okay. I can’t hold back any more. I need you inside me.

Oh, you heard me. I *need* you inside me.

Still not getting it, huh? Well, let me make sure you can hear this: (In his ear) I want you to hold me down and fuck me as hard as you can.

Got it?

Perfect. Let me just get on my back.

There. Now, you can just---[moan has he enters you]

Holy shit. [Moan] That hurt so good.

[You start thrusting at a steady pace]

Fuck, am I gripping tighter now? [Moan] Sorry about that. [Moan] I guess my pussy doesn’t want to let you go either [giggle, moan]

[He starts going faster]

Just like that. Just like that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop. [Moan]

[Moan] Hold my wrists. Just pin me down and fuck me. [Moan]

[He does so. The sex gets rougher and harder]

Fuck, I’m just clenching on you. [Moan] And my pussy is dripping. [Moan] Sorry if I’m making your bed a mess [Moan]. I’m just so turned on right now.

[The sex gets rougher and harder. You’re moaning like crazy. Then this happens...]

Oh, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--- [A *huge* moan]

(Whimpering) Holy shit. What was that? How did you do that? [Moan] That felt amazing. [Moan]

(Struggling to talk in between moans) Can you---[Moan]---Can you do that again? [Moan] It felt so goo---[Another *huge* moan]

Fuck! Yes! [Moan] Like that. Exactly that like. [Moan] That’s perfect. [Moan] Keep doing it. And don’t stop---[Yet another *huge* moan]

[Moan] Oh my God. It’s like fucking magic [moan]. The way you---[Another *huge* moan]

[You continue moaning as he fucks you, until…]

Okay, okay, okay. [Moan] Slow down a bit. [Moan] It feels so good. [Moan] But I don’t know---[moan]--- I don’t know if I can take it.

Here, let me get on top. I’ll do the work. [Moan] And control the pace a bit.

There we go. Here, lay down right here.

[You get on top of him]

Okay, let’s put you back inside---[You moan again as he goes in]

Shit, I’m still so sensitive. [Moan]

No, we’re not stopping. I’m going to---[moan]---I’m going to ride you as much as I can before you have to board that plane.

[Moan] Starting now.

[You start riding him, again slowly at first as you try to find the right pace]

Oh, don’t you just love the way my tits bounce as I ride you? [Moan]

[Giggle, moan] This is the first time you’ve seen my tits, isn’t it? [Moan] Well, enjoy the view.

I’m so glad we got to see each other at least once before we had to part. [Moan]

[You start to go a little faster, still moaning along the way]

Fuck, you’re so deep inside me, I can practically taste you [Moan]

I’m so glad I finally got to taste *all* of you before you had to go.

[You start to go a little faster, gaining more confidence as you go. You decide to play with him a little bit]

You like it when I ride you like this, don’t you? [Moan] Go ahead. Touch me wherever you’d like. [Moan] I’m all yours.

[Moan] How’d I know that you’d go directly for my breasts? [giggle] Have I ever told you how [moan] sensitive they are?

Well, they’re very sensitive [Moan]. And I love it when you play with them. [Moan]

[You continue fucking at a quick, hot pace]

I love it when you play with me. [Moan] When you make my back arch with your cock [A bigger moan] Just like that.

And I know you love it when I move like this.

[You ride him rather creatively for a bit]

Mmm, I love that look on your face. [Moan] You gave me that look when I was sucking your cock. [Moan] And when you first entered me. [Moan] That look of pure pleasure is so hot.

[You continue riding him. A bit faster now]

See? You’re not the only one who learned new tricks in college. [giggle, moan]

[You continue moaning and riding, going a bit faster now]

What are you looking at back there? [Moan] Oh, is the mirror behind me? [giggle] Are you looking at the way my ass bounces while I ride you? [moan] You sneaky little---[moan]

Okay, well if you want a show, then you’ll get one. [Moan] Just watch all of me. [Moan] The way I bounce as I ride you, both my ass and my tits. [Moan] Look at the way my hair just flows so smoothly as I ride. [Moan] And the way my pussy just grips your cock with every thrust. [Moan] Covered in my juices. [Moan]

And I can’t wait to be filled with yours [moan]

[You continue riding and moaning, until…]

Whoa, whoa, whoa. What are you doing? Where are your hands---[A *loud* moan]

Holy shit. [Moan] I never said you can rub my clit like that [moan].

(You can barely squeak this sentence out) [Moan] Right. I said you can touch me where---[moan]---wherever you wanted. [Moan] And I meant it---[moan]---but---[moan]---when I said that, I didn’t know---[moan]--- how well you could rub my---oh fuck.

[Moan] No, don’t stop. Are you crazy? [moan] When I’m moaning like this, [moan] that doesn’t mean “stop.” [Moan] That means “keep going”.

[You start building to an orgasm]

Fuck, are you about to cum soon, because I’m definitely about to cum soon.

[You start getting closer]

You are? [Moan] Perfect. [Moan] Cum with me, and cum hard [moan]. I want to feel your cock cum inside me. [Moan] I want to feel what I make your cock do.

[You’re even closer]

Yeah, I know. That didn’t make sense. [Moan] But my point is this. [Moan] I want you to cum inside me. [Moan] I want to cum on you while you cum in me. [Moan] Understand?

[You’re getting even closer than ever]

Fuck, I’m so fucking close. [Moan] I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum. [Moan] Look at me. Look at what you do to me. [Moan] How you make me squirm and [moan] tremble. [Moan]

All this [moan] is your fault. [moan]

[You’re just at the edge]

I’m cumming! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!

[You orgasm. Say what comes naturally. Ad-lib your moans. Be as authentic as possible]

(Catching your breath) Holy shit, I came so hard . . . I came so hard on you.

(Realizing what just happened) I came on my best friend. I just came on my best friend’s cock… Oh my God. My best friend just came inside of me.

You just came inside me. And I just came all over you. [giggle]

Shut up, I’m not a broken record. You are. [giggle]

But, wow. That . . . That really just happened.

. . . And I’m so glad that it did.

[You kiss him again]

I’m just sad that it didn’t happen sooner. [Kiss]

Or, rather, I’m sad that you leaving is what it took for this to happen [Kiss].

But I’m still happy that we got to share this moment together. [Kiss] Thank you for being my best friend. [Kiss] I love you.

… And I guess, now, you really are the best friend ever. Out of everybody who has ever been a friend to anybody ever. On all accounts [giggle]

[A few silent moments pass. We hear the two of you breathing, sharing the moment, digesting what just happened]

So . . . what happens now?

Well, of course you still have to fly to England in the morning. But I meant, like, “now” now.

Well if you don’t know what you want to do, can I share my idea?

Great. [giggle] So here’s what I’m thinking: We have a few hours before your plane leaves, and I want to make every second count.

I say that we show each other all those new tricks we learned in college. You know, for each other’s education. I heard Oxford likes well-rounded individuals [giggle]. Well, I have a feeling that I can teach you a thing or two in the subject of sex.

Well then, we’d better get started, mister. We have *a lot* of material to cover.

And, like I promised, I won’t let you go until you have to get through TSA.


End file.
